Touching Someone
by kina1234
Summary: Hiromi Ember a girl doomed to be alone and has the power to control death in her hands meets the equaly lonely Sabaku no Gaara.Between assasins and exams as well has Orochimaru, the Akatsuki what will happen between the two? Will Gaara save her? Gaara x O
1. Chapter 1:Meeting of two souls

Chapter 1: Meeting of two souls

"Why did you sit on that flower? It didn't do anything to you!" "It was ugly." "No you're ugly! Eveything the Earth makes is pretty except you!"

"Shut up narture boy!" "Don't talk you hyperactive idiot!". Coming back from training team 2's Nami Hoshi, Kano Hiroku, and Hiromi Ember were

on their way to meet Naruto at Ichiraku Ranman. But as usual Hiroku and Hoshi were arguing, both unaware that their female teammate was getting

very angry." And another thing-" "If you two don't shut up now, you'll be barbeque in less then 2 minutes." Turning around both males meet face to face

with a red eyed girl, who's hair was as red as the flamees she controlled." Calm down Ember! Before this whole street catches on fire!" Hoshi was

shivering in fear behind Hiroku who wasn't far from cowering as well. Calming down Ember's hair returned to it's long, lower back length which was black

with red streaks and her red eyes became ice blue. The rest of the walk was done in silence. Turning a corner the team came upon Naruto arguing with a sand ninja holding konohamaru in the air." Hey Naruto! Whats going on?" " Can't you tell by looking Hiroku?! This guy has Konohamaru!" Ember turned to look at sakura " What happend Sakura?" " Well Konohamaru accendently ran into this guy and he got really mad. Thats when me and Naruto came upon them, kinda like you guys." Ember nooded, showing she understood. She turned around to look at the sand ninja " Can you let the kid go? I pearsonaly send my sincer apology." After she bowed the boy dropped the kid." What the hell?! Why are you being so nice to people that tried to hurt Konohamaru?" A rock came flying out of no where and hit him on the head. Everyone looked up to discover Sasuke in a tree with a smirk on his face."I wouldn't make her angry if i were you Naruto, unless you want you're whole body to catch on fire?" Sasuke looked down to the girl who had a smirk on herself " Learn your leason Uchiha? So what are you dong here?" " I heard Naruto's big mouth and came to see what was going on. So do want me to handle this or do want the hornor?"

Before they could say anything more Naruto went charging at the ninja's. Ember jumped in front of him, making him stop. Her hair was flameing red and her eyes were the same." Kankuro what are you doing? Did you forget the reason we're here?" Everyone looked up to see a boy with red hair and the kanji symbol for 'love' on his forehead. He was hanging upside down on a brach in the sames tree as Sasuke, glaring at everyone but Ember was the only one uneffected by it." G-Gaara! It wasnt m-me it was these leaf brats." Kankuro was studering and shakeing madly, as was the female on the team." I dont care who started it. Just know if this happens again i will kill you." His cold and unfeeling voice was as the same as snow. Everyone was shocked but not Ember, she has seen way to much to be afraid of a kid with a demon.**That girl is dangerous** 'What do you mean?'**It's just something about her that makes me wonder. Just dont touch her**'Even if i would want to touch her the sand wounldn't let her' **Yeah, just watch out for if the time came to kill her don't back down, her blood must be wonderful**'with pleasure'.Teleporting to his teammates, Gaara had his glare on Ember in perticuler "Whats your name?" "Uchiha Sasuke". He nodded then looked at Ember " Hiromi Ember" Gaara and his teammates were walking away when Naruto started yelling "Bet you want to know my name?!" "Not really" Ember turned to him "Naruto do you ever shut up? Can't you just listen to Sasuke for once?" "I would listen to the firl with the stupid gloves!" Laughing Kankuro didn't notice that Ember was right behind him with her chest pressed against his back.

She took one of the gloves off her hand and ran her finger nails along his face. She lend further on him whispering in his ear, makeing his blush darker."Do you want to know what happens when i touch someone without these 'stupid gloves'?" Her eyes and hair red with furry, Ember placed her palm on his cheek. Kankuros face became pale and he dropped to one knee. Feeling her lust to kill Hoshi had to stop her "Ember stop! If you dont your father will find you!" Ember immediatly removed her hand from Kankuro's face, put her glove back on and turned to leave.


	2. Chapter 2:The Truth

Chapter 2: The truth

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review! thnx and enjoy!

Disclaim: I do **not** own Naruto. Just Ember, Hoshi, and Hiroku. XD Love, Kina1234!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They watched as Ember walked off. Kankuro was the first one to break the silence " What the hell was that? What did she do to me?!" He was being held up by his sister because he was too week to stand. "That was her gift at work and i suggest you refrain

from makeing her mad from now on." "How do you know so much about her Sasuke?"

He looked at Sakura with a smirk "I had the unfortunate luck to make her mad once and she zaped all my chakara." Both Hoshi and Hiroku were giggling with smiles on their faces " Yeah we know what thats like the only difference is that we make her mad everyday and end up on fire". Hoshi stopped laughing and turned serious "This is a friendlt worning for everyone,** never touch her**." "What do you mean Hoshi?" He looed at sakura with sad eys, he didn't want to tell he did htey would be scared and they wouldn't talk to her. There was silence for a whike until Gaara's cold voice cut through "She's dangerous" Hoshi and Hiroku looked at him.' Maybe he can save she him.'

"Your right, she is dangerous. Maybe even more so then you Sabaku no Gaara." "You know who we are?" "Yes we do but just me,Hiroku,and Ember. Kankuro i warn you never make her mad and don't touch her." "What did she do to me?" Hiroku came from behind Hoshi and continued for him "She zapped almost all your chakara, if Hoshi didn't stop her yoou would be dead by now." "H-How did she do it?" "She has two gifts, one is to control flames, like Gaara's sand. And the other is when she touches someone she can obsorb their chakara or kill them." Everyone's eyes grew wide except Gaara but on the inside he was amazed. "In case your wondering how you die is when she touches you your organs explode inside your body. Because of this she always wears clothes that don't show her skin and those gloves that you saw." "How many has she killed?" Everyone looked at Gaara "More than....I would say 20 people, but that was when she was she was 8" "Gaara, Naruto you two have the option to touch someone, even though you dont. That girl can't no matter what but maybe you two can save her from eternal lonliness. Well Hiroku we should go." "Yeah, we need to make sure that nothing is on fire or that she hasn't gone on a killing spree." Hoshi and Hiroku started to walk off but Hoshi turned around and looked at the sand team " Sabaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, children of the Kazekage we will see you at the then goodbye." They both bowed "Oh and we'll see you two later for raman. They turned the corner in search of their teammate.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto,the kids, and Sakura left as well to go eat but while eating both were shocked at what they just found out. The sand siblings were walking back to their hotel from the Hokage's office when Kankuro started talking " I'm not so sure about the plan now." "Yeah i know what you mean. If any of us were to fight her then i think even Gaara wouldn't get away unscratched. But if we don't do this then father will be very angry." Temari and Kankuro we're both talking about what they should do but soon fell asleep. Gaara decided to go up to the roof to think, so in second a whirl of sand took him to the roof. Gaara was thinking of the girl, he just couldn't get her out of his head. The way she moved, he didn't even fully see her.** I told you she is dangerous.**' Shut up! Can't i think in peace for once?!' Shukaku retreated to the back of his mind but was crusing him out under his over the peaceful village, something caught Gaara's eye. In the middle of the forest he could see the girl from this afternoon. The girl intrested him to a great deal so he teleported in a whisp of sand to a tree a few feet away from her, masking his chakara. She was humming a beautiful melody while looking at the way she looked in the moon light left him awe struck, she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She was thin but had pretty long legs, long black hair with red streaks, all together she had a wonderful body.** Looks like someone has the hotts for her**' I do not!' **You can't lie to me, we share the same mind**.

His arument with his demon was interupted by her speaking "I know someone is there. So how many of you did father send this time?" He walked up behind her waiting for a reaction. Not having to wait long because Ember's right hand was coming close to his face, but the sand stopped it by grabbing it. He could see two scars on her wristes that were the kanji for fire on both. "Oh, it's you. Sorry i thought it was someone else." she was trying to take back her hand but the sand would not loosen up. "Who did you think i was?" "No one importent." The sand tightned around her wrist, drawing blood, but she showed no pain whats so ever" Your lieing" "Maybe. Why do you want to know?" He couldn't admit that this leaf konuchi intrested could he, Gaara of the desert say that? "Why don't you let people touch you?" His eye's widened, that caught him off guard "Why would i want others to youch me?" The sand was loosening, dropping to the ground. She had a sad look in her eye's "Why wouldn.t you? With one touch from someone that cares and you feel safe. What i would do for that last person to ever touch my flesh in a loving way ended up dead....that was my mother. Ever since i was five my father keeps sending assasins after me because he hates me so." 'that was a year before me' She raised her hand close to his cheek "You too know what it feels like am i right?" He just nooded with his stoic mask on but deep down only one question rings loud 'Why when she's near i feel calm?' "It's getting late, you should go. Your siblings may worry about you." She walked past him, but when he turned to look at her one more time, she was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG! finally done! i was up till midnight finishing this but i think it's worth it. I would like to thank blackroseofdeath49 for being the first person do review my story XD! For all of those who have yet to review i beg you to!!!!! thnx :)


End file.
